


Message Delivered

by OhanaHoku



Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Beacon Hills High School, Beating, Concussions, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Male Friendship, Mild Blood, No.25, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Ringing Ears, Short One Shot, Tinnitus, Tumblr Prompt, Vengeful Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Senses, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, blurred vision, disorientation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: An unsuspecting Scott is ambushed in the school gym.Day Twenty-five of Whumptober 2020 - I Think I'll Just Collapse Right Here, Thanks - Disorientation, Blurred Vision, Ringing Ears
Relationships: Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949965
Kudos: 54





	Message Delivered

**Author's Note:**

> I've whumped Stiles a lot for Whumptober, so let's give Scott a turn, shall we?
> 
> Triggers in Tags

It was a text from a teammate that asked him for help practicing that had Scott going to the school gym on the weekend. He hadn’t thought anything of it. It wasn’t that unusual since he was the team captain.

What was unusual, though, was the fact that no one was in the gym when Scott entered.

He checked his watch. He was late, but not late enough for Jordan to have given up on him showing up. He shrugged, walking towards the bleachers to wait. Jordan might have been late as well.

He had just sat down when the gym doors opened, a group of five teens walking in, a couple lacrosse players, and a few that Scott only knew in passing. Across the gym, the other door opened, four more people walking in, Jordan among them.

Scott was immediately wary of the tension in the air, standing up to face Jordan with a quick glance behind him. “Hey, Jordan. What’s going on?”

Jordan gave him an insipid smile. “Well, Scott. We have a message to tell you.”

“Okay…” Scott looked between the two groups as they slowly spread out to circle him.

“The message is this: Get out of Beacon Hills. The new generation doesn’t want your kind here.” Jordan said, snapping his fingers.

One of the kids held up a small device, and suddenly Scott was on the floor, howling in agony as a high-frequency sound screeched in his ears. The sound cut off, and the werewolf rolled onto his back, looking up into the faces of the boys and girls surrounding him.

His ears were ringing slightly, but he still heard Jordan’s words. “Werewolves don’t belong here anymore, Scott. Didn’t you know? The nemeton is dead, and we humans rule this town now.”

The sound was turned on again, and Scott arched back as pain reverberated through his body. Suddenly lights surrounded him, flashing on and off in a strobe light effect, and Scott closed his eyes against the too-bright lights, curling up in a ball on the gym floor as his heightened senses were battered from all angles.

His chest was heaving, his eyes glowing red beneath his eyelashes as he started to lose control, his claws coming out and digging into his scalp as he kept his ears covered.

“Monsters don’t scare us, Scott!” Jordan shouted, barely audible through the high-pitched whistle-like note that their device emitted.

People started kicking him, pointed shoes digging into his sides, and Scott swiped at them. He screamed then, covering his ear back up and allowing himself to be kicked as he tried to protect his sensitive hearing.

Someone kicked his head, and Scott blacked out.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

When the werewolf came to, it was to his head spinning, his ears still ringing, and his vision blurred.

He staggered to his feet, slightly swaying as he made his way out of the school. The bright light outside assaulted his dilated pupils and he cried out as he stumbled and tripped, falling down the school steps.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

“The young lacrosse team captain was found at 5:48 pm in front of Beacon Hill High, bruised and unconscious. As of yet, there has been no lead as to the mysterious assailants that attacked Scott McCall. It seems that his attackers may just get off scot-free. In instances like this, many wonder- is our justice system-”

Stiles turned the news off, glancing over at his best friend that was napping on the couch as he recovered. His eyes darkened angrily, and he turned back to the lacrosse stick in his hand. “Like hell, they’ll get off scot-free.” He muttered lowly, wiping off the red stain with a bleach-soaked cloth.

He turned when the job was done and crossed off another name from his list.

Three down. Six more to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 636. Okay, listen, maybe Stiles just brought his lacrosse stick along for protection in case he needed it, and he did, or maybe not. How you interpret it is up to you.
> 
> [ my tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
